psxscotlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness 2: Game Review
by Crazy_Del The Darkness II is a First Person Shooter thriller/horror game developed by Digital Extremes and published by 2K Games. The game is the sequel to 2007's The Darkness. The game follows after the first Darkness back in 2007. For those who wish to know more about this game please see StevieB’s article/playback of the Darkness. For those who have played The Darkness will know the combat and the Darklings that was in the game is already in Darkness II. Jackie Estacado is back and is hungry for a fight! Jackie has become a ‘Don’ of the Franchetti Crime Family. Jackie still has the curse with him a supernatural powers in which he can unleash his darklings and tentacle snake like to kill and devour enemies hearts. Jackie can only unleash these powers when he is in the dark. The light prevents his powers from being used. Introduction The game starts off great and the graphics are very different compared to the first one. The Darkness II uses a comic feel graphics like Borderlands which is absolutely a genius as The Darkness are from the comics and books aswell, so it has a great fell towards it any Darkness fan will love this. The characters are back and are brilliant. There are new characters aswell which were great. Also a new enemy called ‘Brotherhood’ I will not spoil it but the story is fantastic and has a plot twist. At first it can be very confusing but eventually it all makes sense. I absolutely loved the story. The characters are top notch even Jimmy and Auntie Sarah are the same from the 1st one. Great characters aswell as great conversations on the family and the story on The Darkness background. Combat The combat in The Darkness II has been improved from the first one and it even has more deathly executions aswell. Jackie can still use the Darkness and weapons from the enemies. There are upgrades to make Jackie even more deadly by upgrading execution kills and supernatural powers such as Black Hole and Darklings. There are also new powers aswell. The Darkling will always be with you and can guide you the right path of the story and he is funny and cool as ever, also very rude but still funny. The upgrades on all powers and weapons etc... is a great addition in the game. Upgrades can be found through-out the game by collecting a ‘Darkness Shrine’ there are scattered throughout the story-mode. Also as for the Darkling you can however control him only for small missions like getting into the ventilation that Jackie cannot go through or any other certain areas. Playing as a darkling is a new feature in The Darkness II Game modes There is another new mode in the Darkness which involves co-op is called ‘The Vendetta’ There are roughly 4 characters that can be chosen for the Vendetta Missions. These co-op missions are different from the Darkness campaign but have the same enemies and is on the same level but is a side version of it. What you do in the Vendetta is similarly but completely different from the campaign. This is actually really good as it is still fresh but can be repetitive at certain times. Summary The Darkness II is a fantastic shooter/thriller game with great twists from the plot and the game itself is amazing especially when you unleash the Darkness itself. Category:Review Category:Game Review